Twilight Sonfics
by uracow99
Summary: Two New Moon songfics.  Twilight and New Moon spoilers.  I own nothing.  I think rated K .  Songs Thinking of You and Breathe.  Katy Perry and Taylor Swift.  Jacob, Edward, and Bella.  Please flame.  I'm in the mood for s'mores.


Twilight: New Moon Songfic: Breathe by Taylor Swift

This is Bella telling Edward about when he left.

Bella POV

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
>'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way<p>

"I had thought we'd be together forever-literally. But then you left. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Bella, I...I felt the same way."

People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time<p>

"People change their minds. But vampires get distracted easily. I thought that's why you left. But after the thing with James, I thought you'd never leave. That you'd want to protect me."

Edward didn't reply, he just looked like he was in pain.

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm<p>

"That's all that went through my head for months. Trying to make the pain go away, that's what it took."

"You ended up okay, though."

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie

"I couldn't even listen to music. It hurt too much."

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
>'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down<br>Now I don't know what to be without you around 

"My life was a tragedy. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't be anything."

"I'm sorry, Bella. But do we really have to go through this?"

"You need to know what I went through."

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

"You seemed like you knew it was hard on me. You said it'd be a clean break, but it never is. And for a long time, I had nobody to save me. I knew you so well, I didn't know anything else anymore."

If vampires could cry, Edward would be.

And I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<p>

"I couldn't breathe. I had to hold my chest together."

Edward POV

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
>Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve<br>People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out<p>

"I didn't want to hurt you, I thought it was safest. I tried to avoid danger. We're 'people', and it just doesn't alway work. I couldn't let you say anything to stop my leaving."

Bella looked like she was about to cry.

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand 

"I couldn't find an easy way to do it. I told you it was a clean break, that a clean break heals faster, but it wasn't. It never is. I knew you so well, I barely knew my family anymore."

"I felt the same, and you know that."

And I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to <p>

"It's a good thing I don't have to breathe, because I couldn't when you weren't there."

"Me neither."

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me<br>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me <p>

"Every hour, I felt like I was broken. And you didn't know I was upset, too. Which is what you had to think. But I couldn't stop myself from wondering."

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh <p>

"We knew it couldn't be easy or simple and that nobody would be able to save us."

She nods, tears streaming down her face.

I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to <p>

"We could barely breathe."

She is crying too hard to reply. I feel like a murderer-which I guess I am, kind of.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry <p>

"I'm so sorry I left you. I didn't want to."

I can tell by the way she looks at me that she believes me.  
>And that makes it feel better. Less depressing.<p>

© SONY/ATV SONGS D/B/A TREE PUBG CO; TAYLOR SWIFT PUB DESIGNEE;

Twilight: New Moon Songfic: Thinking of You by Katy Perry

Bella POV

Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<p>

He was perfect. I couldn't stop comparing Jake to him.

Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed

I picked Edward. He was the best.

You said move on  
>Where do I go<br>I guess second best  
>Is all I will know<p>

Jake told me to move on, but I couldn't. So I get second-best, Jake.

Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you

Even with Jake, I think of him.

What you would do if  
>You were the one<br>Who was spending the night  
>Oh I wish that I<br>Was looking into your eyes 

I know he would be watching me sleep. I want to be with him.

You're like an Indian summer  
>In the middle of winter<br>Like a hard candy  
>With a surprise center<p>

He's better than I'd thought possible.

How do I get better  
>Once I've had the best <p>

He was perfect, so how do I move on?

You said there's  
>Tons of fish in the water<br>So the waters I will test

Jake told me to move on-to him, basically.

He kissed my lips  
>I taste your mouth<p>

Jake reminded me of him.

He pulled me in  
>I was disgusted with myself <p>

I was upset that I was letting Jake do this while I loved him.

Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into...<p>

I can't stop thinking of him when I'm with Jake. I want him to be watching me sleep. I want to be with him.

You're the best

He's perfect.

And yes I do regret  
>How I could let myself<br>Let you go

Why didn't I stop you?

Now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it I was burned<br>Oh I think you should know 

I shouldn't mess with perfection or supernatural. But I am with him and Jake.

Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you

When I'm with Jake, I think of him.

What you would do if  
>You were the one<br>Who was spending the night

What if I was with him?

Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes  
>Looking into your eyes<p>

I should be looking at him...I want to be looking at him...

Oh won't you walk through  
>And bust in the door<br>And take me away  
>Oh no more mistakes<br>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... 

If you'd come back, you could just take me with you this time. I want to stay with him, with _Edward._


End file.
